The present invention relates to the use of sulbutiamine and pharmaceutical compositions thereof for the treatment of certain psychomotor and psychointellectual disorders, characterized by the delay, the slowing and the depression of behavioral and intellectual responses demanding the strategic mobilization of percepts and mental concepts. These disorders are observed in particular in Parkinson's patients, deficient schizophrenics, alcoholics, major depressives and dysthymics.